1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting frame for a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, are generally equipped with a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive. Mounting the storage device to the electronic device by traditional screw type fasteners is inefficient and always requires tools, such as a screw driver.